Seize You
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Sasuke tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Benarkah  orang yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah...  Special for SasuNaru Day!


Gadis itu melangkah dengan pasti di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai hingga pinggang. Dia membawa ransel hitam yang nampaknya hanya berisi beberapa buku tulis. Mata birunya yang cemerlang melirik tiap kelas yang dia lewati, melihat sekilas bagaimana sistem pembelajaran di sekolah ini. Gadis itu melirik seragam Konoha High School yang dia kenakan. Rok selutut berwarna hitam, disertai kemeja putih dibalut sweater abu-abu lengkap dengan jas hitam yang nyaris menutupi kemeja yang dia kenakan. Hatinya agak miris juga saat melihatnya. Bukan karena seragam yang dia kenakan buruk atau apa. Hanya saja...

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bukan waktunya berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Sekarang dia harus memfokuskan diri dulu untuk bisa mencapai ruang kepala sekolah yang dengan 'baik hati' telah dikatakan oleh seorang guru berambut perak dan mengenakan masker yang dia temui di aula sekolah.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia menemukan pintu dengan papan di atas pintunya.

"Kepala Sekolah," eja gadis itu pelan. Merasa telah menemukan ruangan yang tepat. Gadis itu segera mengetuk pintu ganda besar dihadapannya dan menunggu.

.

.

_**SEIZE YOU**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Idea/Story** © Nazuka Kiseki

**Writer**: HaikuReSanovA

**Warning**: Special fic for SasuNaru Day ^.^! Gaje, aneh, AU, OOC, shounen-ai, yaoi (maybe?), ngak ngejamin ceritanya bagus. Gomen for many typos. Oh, dan aku bukan plagiator, okay?

**HaikuReSanovA: Aku melihatmu berjalan pergi. Tidak ada yang bisa aku ucapkan. Seluruh tubuhku membeku. Dan, aku hanya bisa berbisik dalam hati... selamat tinggal...**

.

_Bagiku, kau telah tiada_

_Keberadaanmu telah musnah_

_Kau kini hanya sebuah kenangan pahit untukku_

_Jangan berharap lebih dari ini_

_Karena rasa sakit ini telah menggerogoti hatiku_

_Jangan pernah berharap untuk bisa menyakiti_

_Karena aku akan menghindar darimu_

_Meski..._

_Hati ini tidak akan bisa melakukannya._

.

Tsunade tengah menikmati teh yang disuguhkan Shizune saat pintu ruangannya diketuk. Shizune yang saat itu tengah merapikan berkas di atas meja kepala sekolah juga menghentikan kegiatannya karena ketukan itu.

"Siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah menggangguku?" tanya Tsunade kesal.

Shizune hanya menggeleng pelan "Kakashi?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Dia segera beranjak menuju pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, sesuatu yang berada dihadapannya membuatnya terkejut atau bisa dibilang terpana.

"Kau...?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dan sepertinya gadis itu tidak sadar atau tidak mempedulikan wajah kaget Shizune karena dia dengan entengnya berkata. "Apa benar ini ruangan kepala sekolah?"

Shizune hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"Shizune, siapa itu?" Tsunade begitu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan asistennya itu di depan pintu. Yang otomatis juga menghalangi seseorang yang berdiri di depan ruangannya.

Shizune menoleh kaku, masih menghalangi orang yang berdiri di depannya. "Nona Tsunade, kurasa ini agak..."

"Ada apa denganmu? Cepat menyingkir dari sana!" kata Tsunade.

Perlahan Shizune melangkah ke pinggir, membiarkan sang kepala sekolah melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. Dan mata kepala sekolah melebar dalam kejut. "Naru...to?"

Sang gadis mengernyit heran dengan sambutan yang dia dapat. Tapi segera berganti dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal," ucapnya seraya membungkuk.

.

.

.

Naruto sesekali melirik guru berambut perak yang kini tengah mengantarnya ke kelas barunya. Dalam hati dia mendengus keras saat senseinya itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum mesum membaca buku berwarna orange di depan wajahnya. Naruto tidak terlalu polos untuk tidak tahu buku apa itu. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah, bisa-bisanya senseinya ini membaca buku seperti itu di sekolah!

"Ini kelasmu," kata Kakashi-sensei bertepatan dengan ditutupnya buku orange-nya dan menyimpannya dengan aman di saku jasnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah memandangi layar ponselnya saat pintu kelasnya terbuka. Dia mendongak sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi, begitu melihat rambut perak muncul di pintu kelas dia mendengus dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan layar ponselnya.

'Ero-sensei' pikirnya dalam hati.

Bukannya dia ingin meremehkan gurunya. Hanya saja sebagai seorang murid, dia benar-benar tidak setuju dengan hobi buruk senseinya itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," sapa Kakashi diiringi senyumnya yang tertutup masker. "Hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya."

Dengungan seperti lebah langsung menyebar ke seluruh kelas. Merasa tertarik dengan berita yang dibawa Kakashi. Guru berambut perak itu bisa melihat betapa bersemangatnya anak-anak didiknya.

"Apa dia perempuan, Sensei?" seru Kiba dari barisan bangku belakang.

"Apapun gendernya tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa," kata Shikamaru malas, dia menoleh pada teman sebangkungnya. Shikamaru kemudian menghela nafas pelan melihat Sasuke masih asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, sama sekali tidak peduli pada apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Memilih untuk tidak berkomentar Shikamaru kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas.

"Sensei! Mana dia?" seru Kiba, lagi.

Kakashi cuma tersenyum miring kemudian memanggil seseorang yang sudah menunggu di luar.

Tampaknya semua siswa memang menunggu-nunggu siswa baru itu. Hei! Siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan kedatangan murid baru? Oh, tentu saja. Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Yang pertama kali mereka lihat tentu saja, seragam sekolah mereka yang didominasi warna hitam, kemudian rambut pirang panjang sepinggang yang tergerai indah, kontras dengan kulit berwarna tan dan sepasang mata berwarna biru.

Seluruh kelas ber-oh ria melihat pemandangan indah di depan mereka. Terutama untuk siswa laki-laki, ini bisa disebut- semacam malaikat yang baru jatuh dari langit.

Kakashi berusaha manahan tawanya saat melihat tatapan iri dilayangkan para siswi. Mungkin, perjuangan murid baru ini akan sedikit berat. Matanya kemudian beralih ke gadis pirang di sampingnya. "Nah, perkenalkan dirimu!" perintahnya ramah.

Naruto mengangguk dan membungkuk sedikit ke arah teman-temannya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," ucapnya disertai seulas senyum manis yang mampu membuat para siswa laki-laki mimisan.

Sasuke, merasa mendengar sebuah nama yang tidak asing untuknya mendongak dengan kaget. Matanya membulat melihat sosok di depan sana, bayangan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya langsung muncul dipikirannya. Tapi, dengan logikanya yang masih berfungsi, dia langsung menepis prasangka itu. Tidak mungkin orang itu masih hidup 'kan? Lagipula sejak kapan orang itu menjelma menjadi seorang gadis seperti siswi yang sekarang berdiri di depan sana? Gadis itu mungkin terlihat mirip dengan orang itu. Tapi, bukankah akan terdengar konyol jika dia percaya jika gadis itu adalah 'dia'?

Shikamaru yang melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke bertanya dengan heran. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke diam-diam menghela nafas dan kembali memasang wajah stoicnya. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya datar.

.

_._

_._

Naruto kini tengah menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sudah lengang. Hari pertamanya tidak terlalu buruk meski tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan juga. Respon teman-teman barunya yang bisa menerimanya membuat Naruto lega. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri dia merasa risih juga saat tatapan iri dilemparkan beberapa siswi. Tapi secara keseluruhan semuanya berjalan lancar, hanya saja Naruto tidak tahu sampai kapan keadaan ini akan berlanjut. Naruto kembali manatap seragamnya dengan sedikit horor. Kalau saja bukan karena ide gila ka-

Pikirannya terputus saat merasakan getaran dari sakunya, tanda jika ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Naruto segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Ada apa?" sapanya ketus

"_Bagaimana disana?_" tanya seseorang di ujung sana.

"Aku akan menghajarmu!" balas Naruto.

"_Hei! Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar._"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"_Aku ingin tahu..."_ Naruto bisa mendengar tawa yang ditahan. "_Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah?_"

"Jika kau merasa itu terdengar lucu, sebaiknya kau datang kemari dan melihatnya sendiri, Aniki," kata Naruto geram. Sedetik kemudian dia bisa mendengar tawa dari kakaknya.

"_Jangan marah-marah begitu adikku yang manis, jika tidak nanti tidak ada pemuda yang mau denganmu_," ejeknya diiringi tawa.

"Shut up!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"_Tapi..._" Suara di ujung sana berubah serius. "_Kau tahu untuk apa kau melakukan ini 'kan? Aku harap kau tidak bertindak ceroboh. Aku akan menyusulmu ke sana dalam beberapa hari_."

Naruto mendesah pelan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi sakit. "Ya, Aniki," jawabnya singkat. Dia tidak mau Anikinya menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu jaga dirimu, bye._"

Naruto langsung manjatuhkan ponselnya saat kakaknya memutus sambungan. Kedua tangannya langsung memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya. Naruto mencoba menekankan tangannya sekuat tenaga, berharap denyut menyakitkan di kepalanya berkurang.

"_Naruto..."_

Dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Kedua kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya, dia ambruk, tapi masih mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya. Naruto mengerang penuh kesakitan.

"_Naruto..." _

Suara itu seperti berasal dari dalam kepalanya sendiri. Suara yang begitu dikenalnya tapi tidak bisa dia ingat. Kesadaran Naruto mulai menipis seiring rasa sakit yang terus mendera. Dan sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menelannya. Naruto bisa mendengar sebuah teriakan yang entah nyata atau tidak, memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!"

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Salah satunya adalah menolong murid baru dikelasnya yang dia temukan nyaris pingsan di koridor sekolah. Membawanya ke UKS juga sudah benar. Tapi yang kini salah adalah otaknya! Harusnya dia meninggalkan gadis di depannya ini. Pulang, lalu mengerjakan tugas atau bersenang senang. Oh, dokter UKS juga masih ada di sini. Tapi kenapa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah duduk disamping gadis ini dan memandanginya lekat-lekat seolah ingin- sudahlah!

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Dia kembali menatap gadis yang kini tengah tertidur dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang nyaman.

Rasanya aneh. Gadis ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Entah kenapa begitu mirip dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya. Orang yang sudah meninggalkannya, bahkan tidak akan bisa dia temui lagi.

Gadis ini benar-benar...

"Naruto..." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. Dia tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Harusnya dia tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi. Tapi... gadis ini, kenapa bisa?

Mungkin mereka berpisah tujuh tahun lalu saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Tapi, fakta itu tidak akan mengubah ingatan Sasuke akan orang yang begitu disayanginya.

Sasuke kembali memijit pelipisnya.

Naruto yang dia kenal tidak memiliki rambut pirang panjang seperti gadis ini. Meski setelah dia perhatikan, gadis ini benar-benar mirip dengan Narutonya. Dan satu perpedaan besar lain. Naruto yang tengah pingsan ini adalah seorang wanita. Wanita!

Apa Naruto punya saudara kembar? Pikir Sasuke frustasi. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya? Padahal dia sudah -sedang- melupakan masa lalunya.

"Ukh.."

Rintihan pelan itu mengembalikan Sasuke ke dunia nyata. Dia mengamati sepasang mata biru itu mulai terbuka. Mengerjap pelan kemudian beralih padanya.

.

"I...ini dimana?" tanya Naruto pelan. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling. Tembok putih, tirai putih yang familiar juga bau obat-obatan yang samar-samar tercium.

"UKS." Naruto mendengar jawaban dari sisi kirinya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berambut hitam memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau...?" Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya. Bukankah pemuda ini salah satu anak di kelasnya? Yang dia lihat duduk di pojok belakang bersama seorang pemuda yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shikamaru?

"Kau... salah satu teman sekelasku 'kan?" tanya Naruto seraya memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing.

"Hn."

Naruto mengernyit pelan dengan jawaban pemuda di depannya yang agak...pelit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau pingsan di koridor," jawab pemuda itu, singkat.

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan Naruto. Dia ingat kenapa dia bisa pingsan. Sampai sekarang saja dia masih merasa pusing meski rasanya tidak sesakit tadi.

Naruto menatap pemuda di depannya dan teringat akan sesuatu. "Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Namamu siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sasuke singkat, lagi.

"Salam kenal, ya!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke tersentak. Senyum itu, kenapa senyum itu begitu persis dengan...

"Ah! Aku harus segera pulang. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Naruto turun dari ranjang UKS dan mulai memakai sepatunya.

"Biar aku antar."

Naruto mendongak. "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Sasuke berbalik, meninggalkannya. "Terserah padamu," katanya datar.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Naruto habiskan dengan menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya. Dari Hinata dia akhirnya tahu jika Sasuke itu adalah anak jenius, tapi sayangnya sikapnya itu terlalu tertutup dan mudah sekali marah. Di kelas ini hanya Shikamaru dan Neji saja yang mau dan berani menghadapi sikapnya itu. Yang lainnya? Lebih memilih menghindar sebelum mendapatkan death glare gratis dari pemuda emo itu.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Dia merasa pemuda itu selalu menatapnya. Bukannya bermaksud sombong atau apa, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman dengan pandangan yang mengarah padanya. Seperti menuduh dan mengintimidasi. Dan satu-satunya cara agar Naruto tidak merasa terganggu adalah dengan mengabaikannya.

Seperti hari ini. Naruto tengah mengobrol dengan Hinata dan Tenten saat dia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dari belakangnya. Dan benar saja. Saat dia menoleh dia melihat Sasuke menatap tajam padanya. Namun itu tidak lama karena Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa Naru-chan?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah, tidak," kata Naruto buru-buru. Dia tersenyum seraya berkata. "Apa yang aku lewatkan?"

"Kami tadi bilang. Sepertinya Sasuke-kun menyukaimu," ujar Hinata pelan. Dia melirik Sasuke secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto kaget.

Tenten mengangguk dengan gaya detektif. "Selama ini Sasuke-kun tidak pernah menaruh perhatian pada orang lain. Jangankan bicara, Sasuke-kun sepertinya berusaha mengacuhkan keberadaan kami. Tapi, kami perhatikan beberapa hari ini Sasuke-kun selalu manatapmu dengan pandangan... kau pasti mengerti."

Naruto mengernyit. Suka?

Apa hal itu benar-benar... Harus Naruto akui, sejak pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Sasuke. Naruto memang tidak bisa menyingkirkan pemuda itu dari pikirannya. Seakan Naruto sudah mengenal Sasuke di suatu tempat tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Tapi...

Yang benar saja! Jangankan suka, mereka saja baru bicara satu kali. Mana mungkin dua temannya itu bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?

Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke. Suka? Benar-benar konyol.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan terburu-buru, sangat terburu-buru. Anikinya akan datang hari ini. Itu sebabnya saat bel pulang berdentang, dia buru-buru ingin pulang. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kakak bodohnya itu di apartemennya? Bisa-bisa apartemennya sudah hancur saat dia datang.

Karena terburu-buru, Naruto tidak melihat jika di depannya ada orang. Dan tabrakan tidak elit pun tidak bisa dihindari.

"Aduh!" rintih Naruto saat dia jatuh.

"Dobe," kata seseorang diatasnya, datar.

Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan langsung mendongak kesal. Dan rasanya dia tidak heran melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Dobe', Teme!" balas Naruto kesal.

Dia bisa melihat sinar kejut di mata onyx itu, tapi segera dihapus dengan wajar datar.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang akan menabrak orang di koridor sekolah," balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Naruto menggeram tidak terima dikatai bodoh.

"Brengsek!" Naruto segera bangkit dan melewati Sasuke, dengan sengaja dia menabrak bahu pemuda raven itu untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Siapa kau sebenarnya...?" bisiknya.

"Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

.

.

.

Naruto masih mengumpat-umpat pelan saat tiba di apartemennya. Dia bersyukur anikinya belum datang. Jadi dia bisa 'beres-beres'.

Naruto melempar ranselnya ke sebuah sofa minimalis di pojok ruangan. Kemudian beranjak ke sebuah cermin besar, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Naruto melihat dirinya selama beberapa saat sebelum berdecak kesal.

"Aniki sialan!"

Naruto segera melepas jas hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya, juga sweater dan kemeja putihnya hingga dia hanya mengenakan kaus tipis berwarna putih.

Dan dia juga melepas rambut pirang panjangnya. Ya, rambut pirangnya.

Naruto segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan jeans biru dan kaus merah. Dia lalu menyisir rambut pirang pendeknya dengan jari.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto memang seorang lelaki.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang buku tulis di tangannya, kedua alisnya bertaut. Disampul buku itu terlulis nama Uzumaki Naruto. Tadi, Kakashi-sensei menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan buku ini. Keberuntungan atau tidak Sasuke tidak tahu. Yang jelas kini dia punya alasan untuk memeriksa ke rumah Naruto.

Jujur saja, Sasuke masih tidak yakin dengan gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Mana mungkin ada dua orang yang begitu mirip? Secara fisik mungkin ada, tapi sifat?

Sasuke benar-benar harus memeriksanya sendiri sebelum dia harus percaya dan menerima kenyataan.

Langkah kaki Sasuke tertahan sejenak untuk menatap bangunan apartemen berlantai delapan di depannya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan untuk menenangkan diri, dia kembali melangkah untuk mencari kebenaran.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang membuka cup ramen keduanya saat terdengar ketukan di pintu depan.

Dia menggerutu pelan. Itu pasti kakaknya. Belum ada yang tahu letak apartemennya, dia juga belum mengatakannya pada teman-temannya. Jadi yang datang itu pasti kakaknya.

Naruto segera berjalan ke pintu depan. Meneriakkan, "Tunggu sebentar!" seraya mengomel pelan.

Naruto membuka pintu agak keras. Bersiap untuk meneriakkan 'Baka Aniki!' sebelum matanya melebar dalam kejut.

"Sa- sasuke?"

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak kalah terkejutnya. Berilusi 'kah ia atau matanya memang sudah tidak beres lagi? Atau semua ini memang benar?

"Naruto... kau?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya saat ini.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat melihat sosok di depannya. Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian lelaki dengan rambut pirang pendek. Dan dia benar laki-laki!

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

Sementara itu Naruto masih dalam mode shock. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka penyamarannya akan terbongkar secepat ini. Dia tersentak saat Sasuke menarik kerah bajunya dan membenturkan tubuhnya dengan keras ke dinding.

"Katakan apa maksudnya ini!" kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

"Ukh! Lepaskan! Apa maumu hah?" bentak Naruto. Dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Sasuke tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Permainan bodoh apa ini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau ingin mempermainkanku?"

"Permainan apa? Oke! Aku memang menyamar menjadi perempuan, tapi apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Dobe," ancam Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Permainan apa? Pura-pura apa? Dia memang menyamar menjadi perempuan. Tapi bukan berarti dia mempermainkan Sasuke 'kan?

"Le- lepas! Kau menyakitiku!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan mendorong Sasuke kuat-kuat. Tapi kemarahan membuat Sasuke dua kali lebih kuat darinya. Dan usaha Naruto sia-sia saja.

Naruto memandang mata onyx Sasuke yang menyala dalam kemarahan tertahan. Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya Naruto tidak asing dengan tatapan itu?

"Katakan, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke dengan nada berbahaya. "Kau menghilang selama tujuh tahun dan sekarang datang dengan permainan konyol. Apa sebenarnya maumu, hah!"

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Menghilang? Tujuh tahun? Apa? Apa yang Sasuke tanyakan?

"Ukh!" Naruto merintih pelan saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit. "Lepaskan..." rintih Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia pikir ini hanya taktik Naruto. "Akan kulepaskan jika kau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Dobe."

Naruto hampir tidak mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sasuke. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Lepaskan Naruto, Brengsek!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar diiringi satu pukulan yang telak mengenai pipi Sasuke hingga ia terjatuh. Tangannya omatis melepaskan cengkraman di kerah baju Naruto, yang langsung meremas rambutnya saat terbebas dari cengkraman pemuda berambut onyx itu.

Sosok tinggi berambut pirang kemerahan itu segera menghampiri Naruto yang mengerang kesakitan dan memeluknya. "Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"A...aniki..." rintihnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Dengan sigap sang kakak menangkap tubuh sang adik yang mulai merosot ke lantai. "Naruto!"

Sasuke yang sebelumnya meringis kesakitan mendongak saat mendengar suara kepanikan dari orang yang memukulnya. Dia sangat terkejut melihat orang yang kini berdiri sambil memegangi Naruto erat-erat.

"Kyuubi?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kyuubi yang sebelumnya menatap Naruto dengan panik menoleh.

"U-chiha?" kata Kyuubi dengan kekagetan yang sama.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menatap lelaki yang delapan tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan tajam.

"Sebelum itu, aku benar-benar terkejut bisa melihat dirimu ada di sini, Bocah," kata Kyuubi tidak kalah tajam. "Dan kau juga sudah menyakiti Naruto."

Penyesalan sepintas muncul di mata Sasuke, tapi segera ditepisnya. Dia butuh jawaban saat ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Naruto... apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukankah dulu kau bilang dia sudah meninggal?" tuntut Sasuke.

Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dirinya telah dibohongi. Tujuh tahun lalu saat terjadi kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Naruto. Dia masih ingat dirinya menangis saat menyeret ayahnya ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto juga ada di mobil itu. Dan dia mendengar kabar jika Naruto juga meninggal? Dia ingat dirinya yang meminta kebenaran pada Kyuubi yang saat itu hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah tak berekspresi.

"Naruto memang belum meninggal," tandas Kyuubi lugas.

"Lalu apa yang-"

"Dia hilang ingatan," potong Kyuubi.

Sasuke tersentak. Hilang ingatan? Jadi... Naruto melupakannya?

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Sasuke tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin orang yang selalu meneriakinya 'Teme' dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh itu melupakannya!

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Pada semua orang?" tuntut Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang di depannya ini.

"Karena dia dan aku dalam bahaya. Itu sebabnya segera setelah kecelakaan itu kami pindah ke Suna. Dan aku berniat tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Konoha. Tapi, belakangan Naruto memaksaku untuk bisa sekolah disini. Dia bilang ingin mengenal tempat dimana dulu keluarganya pernah hidup bahagia." Kalimat terakhir Kyuubi katakan dengan nada suram.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mencoba memulihkan ingatannya?"

"Karena lebih baik baginya memulai hidup baru tanpa terbayangi kepedihan akan kehilangan orang tua. Cukup aku saja yang merasakannya."

Sasuke terdiam. Tentu, apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi tentu saja benar. Memang lebih baik kehilangan ingatan daripada harus mengingat betapa pedihnya kehilangan orang tua. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Sasuke mendongak saat Kyuubi bangkit dari sofa.

"Kuharap kau tidak memaksakan ingatan apapun pada Naruto. Kau sudah lihat sendiri apa akibatnya," kata Kyuubi datar seraya menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke hanya balik menatap tajam mata itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang dimana Naruto berbaring. Wajahnya begitu tenang saat mata biru itu tengah tertutup dan Sasuke amat menyukainya.

Perlahan dia mengulurkan tangan pucatnya. Membelai lembut pipi tan Naruto.

"Naruto..." bisiknya.

Sungguh, betapa Sasuke merindukan pemuda ini. Betapa leganya dia mengetahui jika Naruto masih hidup.

"Naruto..." bisik Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap langit dari jendela kelasnya. Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu. Dan sejak itu pula Sasuke selalu menghindarinya.

Dia bertanya pada Kyuubi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan dengan berat hati kakaknya itu menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke adalah teman masa kecilnya.

Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya. Sejak dirinya hilang ingatan, baik dirinya atau pun Kyuubi sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya.

Dan kini, dia baru tahu jika dirinya telah membuat orang yang pernah dekat dengannya terluka.

Naruto ingin sekali minta maaf.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke sama sekali belum kembali sejak bolos pelajaran Kurenai-sensei. Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Naruto? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Emm... toilet," jawabnya tidak jelas.

Ino hanya melihat kepergian gadis itu dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Mungkin... dia ada masalah?" saran Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mungkin..."

.

.

.

Angin di atap sekolah terasa sejuk di siang hari. Dan tempat ini selain sepi juga tempat yang cocok untuk tidur siang. Sasuke sudah berada di sini sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Tidur, dan berpikir juga.

"Sasuke..."

Sontak, kedua mata onyxnya terbuka mendengar panggilan itu. Dia menoleh, Naruto berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Mengenakan penyamarannya. Ah, ya. Sasuke belum bertanya kenapa Naruto mau-maunya menyamar menjadi wanita.

Naruto menarik nafas pelan untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ayolah, kenapa mau minta maaf saja dia segugup ini?

"Aku..." perkataan Naruto terhenti. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Huff, akhirnya bisa dia katakan juga.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Yah... kau tahu. Karena sudah melupakanmu dan-" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena Sasuke menarik lengannya hingga dia terjatuh ke pangkuan pemuda raven itu.

"Hei! Apa-!"

"Diamlah," kata Sasuke yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa memaafkanmu."

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke meraba belakang leher Naruto. Dan saat Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya, Naruto bisa melihat sesuatu melingkar di lehernya.

"Apa ini?" Dilehernya tergantung manis sebuah kalung dengan liontin kristal.

"Itu..." Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri. Membiarkan Naruto membatu.

"Akan aku buktikan jika aku bisa menangkapmu." Setelah itu Sasuke segera berlalu dari sana.

Satu detik.

Dua detik

Tiga detik.

"TEME! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?"

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Yang tadi itu benar Naruto 'kan?" tanya Shizune tidak percaya.

Tsunade memijit keningnya. "Ya."

"Tapi... kenapa pakaiannya..."

"Kyuubi," kata Tsunade.

"Maaf?"

"Aku baru saja bicara dengan anak itu. Dia bilang sebenarnya dia tidak setuju Naruto kembali ke Konoha sejak kecelakaan yang dimanipulasi itu. Kau tahu? Mungkin saja orang-orang yang mengincar nyawa mereka muncul lagi."

Shizune menghela nafas. "Dunia bisnis memang sangat mengerikan. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pakaiannya?"

Tsunade berdecak. "Anak itu mengajukan syarat aneh. Berharap Naruto akan membatalkan niatnya sekolah disini."

"Menyamar menjadi wanita?"

"Ya," jawab Tsunade.

"Ya ampun..." desak Shizune tidak percaya.

.

.

.

**Behind the Scene:**

Sutradara: Happy SasuNaru Day aja deh T.T

Naru: Happy SasuNaru Day! ^.^ Akhirnya bikin film juga buat taun ini *nyengir*

Sasu: ...

Naru: Tapi... kita meranin film apa sih? Gaje banget... Endingnya juga kaga jelas... *Noleh ke Sutradara*

Sutradara: *Deg!* Jangan tanya gue! Tuh! Tanya ama penulis naskah! *nunjuk Zuka*

Zuka: *sembunyi di kolong meja* Gomenasai~! *ngibarin bendera putih*

Sasu: apa-apaan ini... kenapa aku cuma mencium Dobe sekilas? *ngak rela ni ye~*

Sutradara: Heh, aktor mesum! Sudah bagus aku masukin adegan itu! *Ngelirik penulis naskah*

Zuka: Huwe~ maafkan aku~

Sutradara: Yah, mungkin ini karena film pertama gue yang ngak ada mistis-mistisnya alias normal-normal aja... meski jadinya gaje juga sih,,, *megang dagu* Lagian ini juga film request-an.

Zuka: Betul, betul, betul *nyengir dari kolong meja*

Sasu: Ini benar-benar tidak adil *masih ngak rela* padahal aku mau ke tahap –PIIP- ama Naruto.

Sutradara: *menyeringai iblis* Kalo gitu, kenapa kita ngak lanjutin aja syuuting Demon-nya? *senyum mencurigakan*

Sasu: *tampang horor* Ngak! Ngak mau!

Zuka: Yey! Chapter berikutnya 'kan Sasu bakal dirape Naru! *ikut nyengir setan*

Sutradara: Ayo ikut! Kita syuuting Demon! *nyeret Sasu*

Sasu: NGAK MAU!

Naru: Yey! Sasu 'kan uke disana! *ngikutin Sutradara sambil nyanyi-nyanyi*

Zuka: *sweatdrop* ==' Nah, mumpung semua udah pergi. Zuka aja deh yang nutup behind the scene-nya ^.^ Happy SasuNaru Day minna-san~ Meski gaje,,,, moga ngak terlalu mengecewakan. O, ya, Sutradara juga bilang fic ini mungkin bakal ada sekuelnya, ngak tau juga sih ;) Akhir kata, Zuka mewakili seluruh kru film mengucapkan terima kasih. Inget REVIEW YA!

With LoVe,

**HaikuReSanovA**


End file.
